


Percy's new life

by SnowieMcFlowieee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか | DanMachi | Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowieMcFlowieee/pseuds/SnowieMcFlowieee
Summary: Despite winning against Gaia and her lot, Percy's soul became disconnected. In order to save him, the gods propose sending him to another universe. If only to reward him. Reincarnation was never his first option, but between that and fading from the universe? well... there's really no other option. Percy becomes reborn as Bell Cranel.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought to let you guys know, this will probably include some elements from Naruto, Harry Potter and Bleach.

If anything, being reborn… kinda sucks. Or should I say, being reincarnated into a little chibi sucks. I mean, first you go through the whole I can't move phase, then you go to the 'I'm not strong enough' phase. Which tends to circle through. Last thing I remember from when I was _'strong and powerful'_ was at the end of the war with Gaia and her compatriots. Long story short, we won, they lost… and I lasted as long as I could before falling in battle. At least I was surrounded by the people I loved. My mom, she… she passed before the war started.

Being in war as a child changes things. Everything is placed into a specific mindset. _Kill or_ _BE KILLED._ I never asked to be a demigod, nor did I ask for things to turn out as they did, but they had. Before I fully passed, the Olympian's or rather… my dysfunctional family, had told me that due to my fight with Gaia, my soul had become displaced. It crushed my spirits even more so. Though, before I could even acknowledge that, they had told me of another world.

One where I could be reborn into. My memories and all would remain with me, even the many blessings that I had would have remained as me, but that when I had died. I would not be reunited with my family. My friends who I bled with on the battlefield. Everyone I knew, would be but a distant memory. With that said, the entire council decided to bless me instead, before asking me if I would want to go.

Between that and staying as a fading ghost, I chose the former.

Thankfully though, everyone understood. There was tears ofcourse, but Hephaestus decided to bless me with the ability to make whatever weapon I wanted. Of course, being blessed by the big three was big (mind the pun), but being blessed with that, as well as being blessed by the whole Greek and Roman pantheon. That was surprising.

Saying goodbye to my friends, and my family… was difficult. I wish I could have described the pain. But the 'hurt' was still too deep, if anything… I'm _glad_ that I was a demigod. Sure, there were things that I would never wish on anyone, but everything else… the friends I've met and the people that I've saved, I would forever be thankful…

I died on my 16th birthday, surrounded by my friends and family. Passing into the never-ending abyss of darkness with a smile on my face.

Seven years has gone by, since I've come into this world. My new name, that I was given here is Bell Achilles Cranel. My parents, from what I can recall were adventurers. This world that I've come into, has a fantasy vibe to it. There's elves, dwarfs, humans and even gods. Though sadly, the Greek/Roman Pantheon's here wouldn't remember or even recognize me.

After all this is an alternate universe.

My name is Bell Achilles Cranel, and this is my story.

Several years have passed, and now I'm 8 and a half. In this world, I have ruby red eyes, and white hair. Honestly speaking, I look like a little rabbit hybrid. My grandfather who raised me, taught me a lot. Of course, my blessings are still active, thankfully. So the whole blacksmith skills and cooking skillswere quite easy to do. Fixing my reflexes on the other hand, is not.

My grandfather _'Zeus',_ is a kind old man who is a bit of a pervert. Honestly, I've lost count of how many times he gets slapped by women both old and young. It's kind of amusing and hilarious to watch. I guess some things never change. The doofus, as I call him, loves talking about his 'adventures' and it is wonderful to hear. Up until he tells me, while ruffling and messing my hair up a bit " _Bell-kun, remember these wise words, peaking is part of a mans romance"._ That's usually where I stop listening.

Mainly due to the fact that his specific advice will get me killed by pissed off females, but also… I don't feel like committing suicide via females. No joke, the females in our village are downright terrifying when they're pissed. Between them and the shit I dealt back in my old life? Put me back in Tartarus, its more safer.

Life continued on and with gramps training me, life honestly could not get better than this. Or so I though. Flash forward to my 13th birthday, where I was told that gramps had ' _died_ '. A few villagers had spotted blood all over the forest, and due to the fact that we were behind in technological advancements, everyone assumed it was him. Of course, they had waited for a week or so before they decided to confirm it all. Where as I knew the truth, I was still a child. So being a child, I decided to head to Orario. The city that the old man told me about.

Whether I would find a 'family' to take me in or not, didn't really matter to me. After all, my levels were unparalleled. It may sound arrogant, and believe me I know that there are stronger people than me, but in this village. It goes without saying that I was unparalled. Probably due to the training and work I did in my former realm and this realm. Before I could leave, I decided to remake 'RipTide' otherwise known as "Anaklumos". Thankfully I could summon any ingredients from my former home.

So imperial bronze, Drachma, Ambrosia and all that jazz, I could summon here. Which is how, ironically enough, I have been surviving. I mean... yes I do hunt and all, if only to keep up with appearances, but nothing is like a nice cool cola on a hot day. Or a hot chocolate on a cold day... eh you get the gist. Remaking Riptide was probably one of the hardest things I could have done. The amount of magic that I needed to use in order to bring it to life, as well as the concentration that went into making it, was pretty much the hardest things I've ever had to do. Creating Riptide is suppose to give me an edge when fighting monsters. I mean, you can't go wrong with imperial bronze.

Finally, after 4 hours had passed. I finally completed Riptide. I did make another sword named 'Thetis' and armor to go along with it, but now... it's time to leave. Leave and spread out my wings...

Orario...

Here I come...


	2. Onto Orario we go ~ pt 1

Chapter 1: Adventures in Orario

Honestly, I thought I would never be able to leave. When I informed the villagers that I had was going to leave, I honestly didn’t expect any of them to throw up a fuss. Suddenly it was like a great divide. Females vs Males. The women of the village caused an uproar. Complaining about how I was _too young_ and all. I think I even heard a few digs at my general weight, height and appearances irritatingly enough. See the thing is, in this world, realm, universe… whatever you want to name it, you were recognized officially as an adult once you hit the age of 15. I was only 13. So in their eyes, I was probably still a baby.

Thankfully though, the males were on my side and _convinced_ the females that I was in fact ready. Well, ready to leave. They attempted to give me money for the trip and all, but I couldn’t allow that. Call it blind pride or whatever but yeah. I couldn’t accept it. Mainly due to the fact that, where as my village was thriving, I felt bad. Though, I did allow them to spoil me, since the village that I was in was like a big family. So really, we partied the whole night away. I drunk till my lungs screamed in terror, and probably screwed with my liver and kidneys. By the next morning, I was hungover, ready and eager to leave.

Saying my last farewells to my friends in the village as well as everyone else, I decided to go on my journey to Orario. Surprisingly, outside of bandits and thieves looking to steal my weapons, armor and all, I got on pretty fine. The thought of killing and taking someone’s life still makes me queasy, but gramps had once spoke to me about the whole killing business.

_Flashback:_

“ _Remember Bell, where as killing an innocent is bad. Killing to survive is not. When we think of killing, we always assume that killing is evil. In order to eat and survive, you must be able to kill. Be it bears, cows or whatever. Someday, you will end up having to take away the life of another. Whether that is due to self-defense, or for the rescuing and protection of someone else. Promise me that you will never kill needlessly.” Zeus had explained while killing the last bandit that arrived. Bell nodded in return while looking solemn._

“ _I promise. Grandpa.”_

_Flashback end._

It goes without saying that the city was like a masterpiece. In a way, it held an elegance you couldn't find anywhere, yet sensing deeper, I could also feel the divine aura’s of several divinities. Walking through after paying the guardsman a fee, I decided to look around. Though, I probably should have paid attention but being massively amazed by the structural elegance of Orario as I didn't realize where I was going until I bumped into someone.

Looking up, I saw that it was a female I had bumped into. Despite the fact that she could very well pass off as a male, with short cropped red hair and a flat chest, she seemed heavy in thought. Though she did look a bit irritated. Whether it had been due to the fact that I had bumped into her or something else, I would never know. After helping her up I decided to apologize.

“ _Apologies madam, I wasn’t looking where I was going. For that I apologize deeply for bumping into you”_

Bowing my head, before looking back up at her I sensed that I had bumped into someone of from the Aesir Pantheon. She was a Goddess, no doubt about that. Yet, it felt like she was holding something back. Though she seemed to have a short temper, at least it looked that way, if the frown on her lips was any indication. I honestly did not want to leave anything to chance. I straightened my stance and bowed respectfully. The look of shock that had shown on her face made me want to leave even more quicker than before. I nodded back at her before finally deciding to continue on my journey. I walked on. The shops here looked amazing, though hearing my stomach make a complaint I finally decided that it was time to eat.

Seeing as I didn’t have any money left, outside of drachma, yet I doubt they actually used it here. I decided to find a place to cook my meal. Walking on further I spotted a restaurant, I couldn’t read the actual sign and all due to being dyslexic, but I could smell the food emanating from inside. Honestly, you would think, that being reborn would have gotten rid of my dyslexia but noooo.

Sighing deeply to myself, I walked in. Before I decided to wing it. Either way I could cook and use their kitchens to eat or they kick me out and I find another place.

“Hello pudding, you look like you could use some meat on them bones” A voice called out to me. Looking around, I noticed a bulky woman. She seemed built like a soldier…mmm no… more like an adventurer. Her build that is. Before noticing that she was looking at me, I decided to ask before I lost my balls and confidence all at once.

“Hi Madam, I was wondering. At the current moment I don’t have any money, but I can cook and I can help out to pay it off if you would let me eat at your restaurant.”

Crossing my fingers, I hoped it worked. She glanced at me with a gaze, and somehow I saw pity in her eyes before she nodded. “Alright. Seeing as the pub isn’t full at the current moment, I’ll have you cook something for me and my girls. **BUT!** If I find that you are lying, I’ll throw you out of here faster than a Minotaur can”. Causing me to wince. After all, names have powers and all.

I didn't know if it was true here, but I honestly didn't want to face a bloody Pasiphae's son just too find out. Nodding my head rapidly in agreement, I followed her into the kitchen.

It was quaint. Yet it had a homely feel to it. “All the ingredients are in front of you. So show me what you got little rabbit”. Looking in front of me, I saw different bits of meat, veges and herbs. I had to decide. Should I make a meaty stew or should I make something sweet? Looking out, I realized it was getting late. Guess we’re going with a hearty stew, if the ingredients where anything to go by.

Washing the veges and preparing the meat, I decided make a pot-Au-feu. I mean, it was simple to make and I could be done in thirty minutes. Using magic of course. Usually, I would have to wait for like five hours for it to slow cook, in order to allow the meat to become tender, but as I didn't have the time nor patience to wait that long, I decided I'd ready the ingredients, then cook and apply some time magic to quicken the process.

Finally finished, I decided to take the stew out for the lady and her ‘girls’ to eat. Hopefully they would decide soon, as I was hungry and almost about to go into starvation mode. Walking out, I noticed everyone… and I mean everyone’s eyes were on the stew I made. Placing it in front of the lady, I decided just to wait as she ate. Heh. That rhymed. I am so awesome.

Distractions aside, truthfully speaking, I didn’t have to wait long. After one spoonful of the stew, she scoffed the rest down like it was a drip of water in the Sahara desert. “This… this is good. Good lords, how did you make this. The texture or the meat is thin yet moist. The flavor of the stew not only heats you up but also warms your soul. Soft and tasty. Very delicious” She said good things, the other girls took a bite and pretty much had the same reaction. “uh… honestly speaking, I didn't know what to make, but uhm… I decided to go with hearty stew mainly due to the fact that the timing of the d-day”. I stuttered. Damn it. My voice sounds like someone chopped my balls off. If anything, I had pretty much used what was in the kitchen. Thankfully, she didn't ask about how I made the stew, as I would have had to reveal my time magic. Something I wanted to avoid in all circumstances. Taking a bite of the stew, I sighed in relief. Thankfully it was well done. The meat's texture was soft, and the soup that went along with it was brilliant. Good job me.

“Well, I guess I should introduce myself if you’re going to be working here. I am Mia Grand. The girls call me mama Mia or so. This is Ryu, Syr, Anya, May, Chloe and Lunoire.” she spoke after introducing me to everyone.

Wait...

Did she say working?

If anything, I was confused. I came here to become an adventurer but apparently I'm now hired as a chef? Wait what?

“What about you? What is your name?” she inquired glancing at me, her voice shook me out of my thoughts as I replied back to her with a smile, despite being utterly confused. “Oh, I’m Bell. Bell Achilles Cranel. Age 13 and uh… I guess a newbie adventurer?” In response, her smile seemed to drop like the rest of the females but before I could ask more, I decided to leave it.

“So little rabbit, have you got a place to stay? A Familia?” Chloe looked at me before smirking. Somehow her smirk made me feel like prey. “uhm… well… I had a family but they’re gone. Uh… haven’t got a place to stay at yet but I can look” I replied shyly. Somehow I must have shown my emotions on my face considering Mama Mia had a soft look of what looked like a mix of sadness and sympathy.

She then begun to explain about the whole adventuring business, from familia’s to falna’s and all that jazz before smiling gently towards me. Honestly, I was reminded of my mom. Something which had almost brought tears to my eyes before I quickly left that thought. It probably wouldn’t do to cry on the kind lady.

Breaking out of my thoughts, I asked her where the nearest inn was before she waved her hand. “don’t worry about getting an inn, you can stay here. When you finally get a familia, then you can live with them, but for now. It’s past midnight.” Honestly, I hadn't even noticed the time. Looking outside, I realized that she was right. Biting back a yawn I looked at her once more. “Go to sleep and we’ll talk in the morning, little rabbit.” She embarrassingly carried me up to the room I would be sleeping in before tucking me in and... kissing me on the forehead. I had to say, I was slightly embarrassed but I slept well into Morpheus's grasp once more.

Getting up early, I decided to go train. I looked out the window and noticed that it was still dark. Probably like 4-5am if I was guessing right. After-all, nothing beats training early in the morning. Spotting Ryu in the backyard, I jumped out of the window. “Morning Ryu, do you mind if I train as well?” I asked landing beside her, before pointing to the dummy opposite me. Ryu nodded in reply, before she continued with her own training.

Beginning my morning stretches, I noticed Ryu’s look of confusion. Almost as if she was asking me what I was up to. Smiling gently, I decided to explain. “Stretching before a heavy intensive exercise is usually done so you don’t end up pulling something.” I explained, before showing her a few stretches. “for example, because I’m going to use my entire body to work out. I will stretch all muscle groups” Ryu nodded before copying me in my stretches. “Oh yeah, before I forget... remember that breathing is important.”

Somehow, me showing her the stretches turned into me giving a lecture. I felt like I was back with _Annabeth._

Nope. Nope. Nope. I’m not going to even think that. I guess my face must have betrayed me and shown my thoughts. Ryu’s look of concern shook me out of my reverie. Nodding at her, I smiled before continuing my lecture. After finishing my lecture, and showing her a few tricks, I decided to continue with my stretches. Ryu was brilliant, not only was she quiet but also observant. So she would copy a few of my stretches. She is a good person.

Finally finishing my stretches, I continued onto shadow boxing, lunges, squats and practicing different stances with my wooden sword. Sweat dripping off me, I continued even further. Practicing many different stances, and remembering a happier time with my former friends. Before it all went to Tartarus. Speaking of which, I trained for a few more hours, before I noticed that the sun was rising. Honestly speaking, the sunrise was beautiful. Smelling of sweat, I decided to wash up. The exercise had been fun, and I guess I got a good workout though speaking personally, I'm pretty sure I'd feel it tomorrow actually.

Arriving into the kitchen feeling refreshed from the bath, I saw Mia was already inside. I guess she was figuring out what to cook for tonight's menu and whatnot. Looking around, my stomach grumbled in protest.

I guess I should make some breakfast. Seeing some ingredients on the shelf, I decided to make breakfast for everyone. Getting to task, I told Mia my thoughts. Leaving everything to me, as she spoke to the others. As they were preparing the restaurant for tonight, I decided to cook some breakfast for everyone.

Seeing as I had a good workout, I guess I could go with grilled tomato's and french toast. Nothing too fancy, as I'd probably be heading to the Dungeon later on today.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I also haven't yet found a beta, but I'm still searching. If anyone feels like applying ~ feel free to comment below :) tell me what you liked and what you disliked. ~


End file.
